psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
ICD: Mental and behavioural disorders due to use of cannabinoids
The ICD: prefix is a work around to allow us to gather material here. When the article is written in the correct form below} we will put in redirects so the symptom page will be returned when the symptom is searched for e.g. phobia, phobias etc will return ICD: Phobic anxiety disorders page The task for the moment is to cannibalise the existing pages for each disorder so we can dispense with them but leave a link to the Wikipedia article for the interested reader. [[Cannabis] Cannabis (drug) It makes sense if all diagnosed conditions are written up in the same way. So please follow these guidelines, amending where appropriate. When editing remove the square brackets where there is not enough information to make it worth going to another page. If you do go to another page, make the link in this form. 2openingname of diagnosis: name of link| name of link 2closingbrackets. e.g. Social anxiety: Outcome studies| outcome studies with the brackets reads as "outcome studies" on the page, but the link takes you to the "social anxiety: outcome studies" page and not to the general, "outcome studies" page. See ICD: Agoraphobia for an example. Please make copious use of the discussion pages to generate proposals for further research, consolidation of treatment protocols etc. etc. Please eliminate this text when redundant. ' : Definition' ' : Description' *symptoms *synonyms and related phrases ' : History of the disorder' *historical sources *famous clinicans ' : Theoretical approaches' * Biological perspective * Evolutionary-neurodevelopmental perspective * Psychodynamic perspective * Cognitive perspective * Interpersonal perspective ' : Epidemiology' * : Incidence * : Prevalence * : Morbidity * : Mortality * : Racial distribution * : Age distribution * : Sex distribution ' : Risk factors' * : Known evidence of risk factors * : Theories of possible risk factors ' : Etiology' * : Known evidence of causes * : Theories of possible causes ' : Diagnosis & evaluation' * : Psychological tests * : Assessment isssues * : Evaluation protocols ' : Treatment' * outcome studies * : Treatment protocols * : Treatment considerations * : Evidenced based treatment * : Theory based treatment * : Team working considerations * : Followup ' : For people with this difficulty' * : Service user: How to get help * : Service user: Self help materials * : Service user: Useful reading * : Service user: Useful websites * : Service user: User feedback on treatment of this condition ' : For their carers' * : Carer: How to get help * : Carer: Useful reading * : Carer: Useful websites Instructions_for_archiving_academic_and_professional_materials ' : Academic support materials' * : Academic: Lecture slides * : Academic: Lecture notes * : Academic: Lecture handouts * : Academic: Multimedia materials * : Academic: Other academic support materials * : Academic: Anonymous fictional case studies for training ' : For the practitioner' * : Practitioner: Further reading * : Practitioner: Useful websites : Anonymous fictional case studies for training